And Then There Were More
by Glacrwlf
Summary: A multi-crossover fanfiction parodying the Family Guy episode, "And Then There Were Fewer". Join not only Wright and Layton, but Edgeworth and Sissel as they solve a mystery regarding the murder of a party's host!
1. Chapter 1

And Then There Were More, a Humorous Multi-Crossover by Lorenz Arriola

**I DO NOT OWN ACE ATTORNEY, PROFESSOR LAYTON, GHOST TRICK OR FAMILY GUY. THIS IS A FANFICTION FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT.**

It was a normal morning at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, when suddenly, the doorbell rang!

Maya: I'll get it! (Opens the door to see no one) Hmm? ...Is this another prank? (Looks down to see an envelope) Oh, a letter! (Takes it) Nick, I got a letter!

Phoenix: Do you even know if it's for you?

Maya: (Looks at it) Apparently it's for both of us!

Phoenix: 'What? Both of us?' Open it?

Maya: (Opens the envelope) Dear Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey, you are cordially invited to a dinner in your honor. It will be held this evening, at 1408 Black Avenue. ...There's no signature.

Phoenix: Is there a return address?

Maya: ...No.

Phoenix: 'Weird...'

Maya: Should we go?

Phoenix: Well, it's in our honor. And plus, I'm getting sick of eating burgers all the time.

Maya: What's THAT supposed to mean? (Phoenix shivers) Nick?

Phoenix: I don't know why... But I think something bad's gonna happen.

Maya: You always think that!

Phoenix: Well, I can't help it can I? Everywhere I go, there always seems to be a murder or something like that!

Maya: Well, you're a criminal defense attorney, of course that's gonna happen!

Phoenix: I guess you're right. Let's go. (Walks off)

Maya: But it's only 3:00 PM!

Phoenix: If we go by foot, it'll be evening by the time we get there.

Maya: Walking? All the way across town?

Phoenix: I don't have a car.

Maya: Fine... (Leaves with Phoenix) Oh! (Changes the HOLD IT, we're OPEN! sign to We're CLOSED, TAKE THAT!)

Phoenix: 'I don't even know why we have a sign like that...'

Later, at the address listed...

Maya: My feet hurt! Are we there yet?

Phoenix: Do your eyes hurt?

Maya: No.

Phoenix: Then use them.

Maya: Don't be sarcastic with- We're here!

Phoenix: 'Wow, what a mood swing.' (Sees a bunch of other people) Hmm? What the? LARRY?

Larry: Hey, what's up, Nick?

Maya: Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Good evening.

Gumshoe: And Gumshoe! (Silence) ...What? No one else was gonna introduce me.

Phoenix: What the... What are you doing here?

Larry: Funny story; I was just mourning over Jessica leaving me, then suddenly, I got this letter for an invitation to a dinner in my honor!

Maya: What? But we got the same letter!

Larry: Wait, seriously?

Edgeworth: Odd, seeing as I got the same letter too...

Phoenix: Detective, did you get a letter like that?

Gumshoe: ...To be honest, no. I just wanted to follow Mr. Edgeworth. I can't have that girl one-upping me as his assistant!

Edgeworth: Detective...

Phoenix: Assistant? Girl? 

Edgeworth: Um, yes, quite. ...(Ahem) Wright... You see, between our last encounter and this one, I've had quite a few... Misadventures.

Gumshoe: Drop the "Mis-" and you'd be right on the money!

Edgeworth: The point is, I've made an acquaintance... Someone not unlike Maya.

Maya: Wait, someone like me?

Edgeworth: Yes. Come to think of it, where is she...

Kay: (Appears from behind a bush) Right here, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Ack! Kay! What were you doing there?

Kay: I wanted to practice my sneaking skills, so I decided to hide until the moment was right!

Edgeworth: Until the moment you heard your name, rather.

Phoenix: Uh... Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: What? Oh, sorry. My apologies. This is Kay Faraday, my...

Kay: Assistant! I'm Mr. Edgeworth's assistant!

Gumshoe: No fair! That's MY job!

Larry: I thought you were a detective.

Gumshoe: I though you were a killer, but look what happened!

Kay: (Looks at Phoenix and Maya, who are shocked) ...'Who is that girl, some kind of witch?'

Maya: 'Who is that girl, some kind of ninja?'

Edgeworth: Kay, this is Phoenix Wright. He's a defense attorney, and... My friend.

Maya: I'm Maya Fey, spirit medium! Nice to meet ya!

Kay: Spirit medium? Like a shaman?

Maya: Uh... Sort of?

Kay: Cool! I'm a thief!

Phoenix and Maya: WHAT?

Edgeworth: Kay!

Kay: What? It's true. I'm the second Yatagarasu!

Maya: Nick, what's a Yatagarasu?

Phoenix: The Yatagarasu was a thief who infiltrated several businesses to uncover their dirty secrets. Or so I've heard.

Kay: There's more to it than that, but yeah! I'm only interested in stealing the truth, though!

Maya: But if you steal the truth, how will anyone know what's true?

Phoenix: I don't think that's what she meant... 'Aristotle.'

Just then, a small red car can be seen pulling up into the driveway. A man in a top hat and a boy in a blue flat cap can be seen emerging.

Luke: Professor, is this the place?

Layton: I believe so, Luke. The sign says 1408 Black Avenue. (Everyone else stares at them, and they stare back)

Everyone: 'Who are THEY?'

Phoenix: ...Um, excuse me. Who are you?

Layton: My name is Hershel Layton. I was invited here because a letter said someone was holding a dinner in my honor.

Phoenix: ...We got the same letter.

Luke: Really?

Layton: Intriguing...

Edgeworth: Oh, now I know. You're that archeologist from London!

Larry: Edgey, you know that guy?

Edgeworth: Not personally. I've seen him in the paper when I was abroad. Apparently, that man holds intellect strong enough to rival Scotland Yard's greatest detectives.

Layton: Haha. Oh, sir, everyone who knows me knows that I am no detective.

Gumshoe: Wait, if you're so good at detective stuff, why aren't you one, pal?

Layton: ...That's something I'd rather not discuss.

After introducing each other, a man with tall blond hair with a black cat, a red-haired woman with a Pomeranian, a man in white, and another man dressed like Gumshoe, but with grander facial hair walk up to the entrance.

Yomiel: Is this 1408 Black Avenue?

Phoenix: Yes it is. Let me guess; you were all invited here by an anonymous letter for a dinner in your honor. ...Right?

Lynne: Yeah! How did you- (Everyone presents their letters) You got the same letter!

Cabanela: What's going on, maaan?

Jowd: This is weird.

Suddenly, the doors open, and everyone gasps. A man in black with a monocle comes out.

Butler: Come in. (Everyone enters, and Layton is stopped) Oh, sir, I'll need you to remove your hat.

Layton: No. (Walks past)

Phoenix: 'That butler seemed really familiar...'

At the dinner table, everyone takes their seats, but the host is nowhere to be found.

Phoenix: Where's the host?

Edgeworth: Good question.

Layton: He should've been here before us.

Yomiel: Maybe he was.

Larry: Where's the food?

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard coming towards the table.

Host: Welcome, everyone. I'm so glad you could make it.

Layton: That voice...!

Luke: It can't be...! (The host appears)

Layton and Luke: DON PAOLO!

Yomiel: Hey, now that you're here, what's the deal? The invitation said this was a dinner in my honor!

Layton: And so did mine!

Phoenix and Edgeworth: Us too!

Don Paolo: Yes, well you see... The truth is... It's in all of your honor. I've done some thinking, and... I've offended every one of you in some way. So, to make it up to you, I decided to hold this dinner, with my new fiance!

Layton: Fiance? 

Don Paolo: Yes. Come on out, JJ!

Jessica: Oh, Pauly, I told you to call me Jessica! Or Jessie. Or Jess!

Don Paolo: I'm sorry honey, it won't happen again, I promise!

Larry: ...JESSICA!

Jessica: Larry?

Larry: What are you doing, leaving me for that... That... Dastardly guy?

Don Paolo: Dastardly?

Jessica: Oh Larry, I'm so sorry. But when we broke up, I was so sad!

Larry: **You** were sad? _**YOU**_ WERE SAD?

Jessica: Pauly here helped me get back on my feet, and I helped him get back on his.

Don Paolo: Yes, you see... I've given up my life of crime!

Layton: Hmm?

Luke: What?

Don Paolo: Layton, I realize this must be very difficult for you to believe. But I no longer harbor ill feelings for you over Claire. I have Jessie now!

Jessica: Oh, Pauly!

Don Paolo: Jessie!

Luke: ...This is gross.

Don Paolo: Arianna.

Luke: DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!

Layton: Paul, you're right. I'm having some trouble buying all of this.

Don Paolo: It's true! I've gone legit! ...I have to go to the bathroom, please excuse me. (Leaves)

Layton: Hmm. (Suddenly the cat crawls on the table) Hmm?

Yomiel: Sissel, no! Down!

Larry: Lemme pour some wine! (The cork pops off) Oh, sorry. (Sees Sissel on the table, dead)  
>What the?<p>

Yomiel: Sissel? (To Larry) What did you do to my cat?

Larry: It wasn't me!

Yomiel: The cork hit him!

Gumshoe: Actually, no. I caught it just in time, pal.

Yomiel: Huh, didn't notice that.

Phoenix: But who did that?

Yomiel: Ah, well... It's not like it matters.

Phoenix: What?

Yomiel: Didn't hear me? I said it won't matter, because he'll just come back.

Edgeworth: I don't think you can come back from being dead.

Yomiel: And I didn't think that anyone wore a cravat in this day and age, but look at you!

Edgeworth: 'You're one to talk about fashion sense, banana-head!' (Hears Sissel meow) Huh? (Sees Sissel up again) AHHHH! How... How is this...

Lynne: He's a ghost.

Edgeworth: Impossible! There's no such things as ghosts!

Phoenix: You saw an exorcism in court once, and you still don't believe?

Cabanela: Besides, he was shot and he just got back up. How do you explain that?

Edgeworth: ...Shot by what? For all we know, he could have fainted due to the sound of the cork popping!

Layton: I don't think that's likely. (Picks up a bullet in front of his seat)

Edgeworth: What?

Phoenix: So he WAS shot!

Luke: I knew it! Don Paolo didn't change after all!

Layton: Luke, a gentleman never creates conclusions without all the facts. Still, Paul could be responsible.

Don Paolo: What's all the commotion? I heard a gunshot!

Luke: Yeah, one that you set off!

Don Paolo: What?

Luke: That poor kitten was sitting right there, and you tried to kill it!

Don Paolo: Don't be ridiculous, I was in the bathroom!

Phoenix: How do we know you're not lying?

Don Paolo: I was in there, I swear!

Layton: Paul, we found the bullet.

Don Paolo: Did you find the gun?

Layton: ...What?

Don Paolo: Did you... Find... The gun?

Layton: Well, no.

Don Paolo: So how do you know I fired it?

Gumshoe: How do we know you don't have it? I'll have to pat you down!

Don Paolo: I have nothing to hide, but if you feel like you should... (The lights go out, and everyone clamors. The lights go back on, and everyone sees Don Paolo's corpse)

Phoenix: What the?

Edgeworth: So he wasn't the killer...

Layton: Paul...

Yomiel: But who was?

Phoenix: It must have been someone in this house! Someone who wanted Don Paolo dead!

Yomiel: Oh, THAT narrows it down! Every one of us wanted him dead!

Kay: It's true. Don Paolo organized this dinner so he could make amends to us!

Phoenix: Alright, so we'll have to find out which one of us wanted him dead the most.

Edgeworth: Alright then. Let's start with you.

Phoenix: Me? But I...

Edgeworth: You're the one who suggested it. You should be the first one to start.

Phoenix: I didn't...

Edgeworth: Wright, if you truly have nothing to hide, then just tell us!

Phoenix: Alright, fine. I didn't like the guy because he bailed during one of my cross-examinations! I knew I got him, but he used that crazy umbrella-copter thing to escape! But what about the professor?

Layton: Me? ...Well, yes. He was my self-proposed arch-nemesis, but I'm not a killer! What about you, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: What about me? I may have done crooked things as a prosecutor, but murder isn't one of them! What about that man in red?

Yomiel: My name's Yomiel, and I never killed anyone! 'Well, not anymore at least...' I don't even carry a gun! The detectives on the other hand...

Gumshoe: You gotta be kidding me! I don't even use my gun!

Jowd: You don't? 'And this guy's a detective?' Well, I may have been the detective on his case, but I didn't murder him! ...Oh, now I remember! Wright!

Phoenix: M-me?

Jowd: It's me! Jowd! From Don Paolo's case!

Phoenix: ...OH! Hey there! I remember you now! You took the investigation since Gumshoe was... Where were you, Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Helping Mr. Edgeworth out with some investigations.

Phoenix: Oh. Anyway, isn't that woman (Points to Lynne) a detective too?

Lynne: I didn't-

Cabanela: Hey, back off my baby, okaaay?

Yomiel: So that just leaves the girl in the purple clothes, the girl with the key in her hair, and the boy with the blue hat.

Maya: I'm not the killer! Ask Nick!

Kay: I'm a thief, not a murderer!

Luke: I can't kill anyone! (They all argue)

Phoenix: Everyone be QUIET! (They all shut up)

Maya: Nick...

Phoenix: We're not gonna make any progress by arguing, so let's just get investigating, okay?

Everyone: Right! (They all leave)

Larry: ...What? What's going on?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1 Bloopers

**And Then There Were More – Bloopers of Chapter 1**

**PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 OF "AND THEN THERE WERE MORE" BEFORE YOU READ THIS. SAVVY?**

Blooper #1:

It was a normal morning at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, when suddenly, the doorbell rang!

Maya: I'll get it! (Opens the door to see no one) Hmm? ...Is this another prank?

Moe the Clown: YES! (Laughs)

Maya: ...(To the director) What is he even DOING here?

Director (AKA Me): He was helping us with directing the humor.

Phoenix: Moe. Directing the HUMOR. MOE directing the humor.

Director: ...Huh. I guess that was a bad idea in hindsight.

Phoenix and Maya: YOU THINK?

Blooper #2:

Later, at the address listed...

Maya: My feet hurt! Are we there yet?

Phoenix: Do your eyes hurt?

Maya: No.

Phoenix: Then use them.

Maya: Don't be sarcastic with- We're here!

Phoenix: 'Wow, what a mood swing.' (Sees a bunch of other people) Hmm? What the? LARRY?

Larry: Hey, what's up, Nick?

Maya: Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Good evening. (Silence) ...Um, Detective...? (Sees that Gumshoe's not there)

Gumshoe: Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry, let's do this again.

Second Take:

Later, at the address listed...

Maya: My feet hurt! Are we there yet?

Phoenix: Do your eyes hurt?

Maya: No.

Phoenix: Then use them.

Maya: Don't be sarcastic with- We're here!

Phoenix: 'Wow, what a mood swing.' (Sees a bunch of other people) Hmm? What the? LARRY?

Larry: Hey, what's up, Nick?

Maya: Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Good evening. (Silence) ...DETECTIVE...?

Gumshoe: ...What?

Director: You're supposed to say "And Gumshoe!"

Gumshoe: But can't someone else do it?

Director: No they can't! That's the joke!

Gumshoe: What about Kay?

Larry: Dude, have you even READ the script?

Third Take:

Later, at the address listed...

Maya: My feet hurt! Are we there yet?

Phoenix: Do your eyes hurt?

Maya: No.

Phoenix: Then use them.

Maya: Don't be sarcastic with- We're here!

Phoenix: 'Wow, what a mood swing.' (Sees a bunch of other people) Hmm? What the? LARRY?

Larry: Hey, what's up, Nick?

Maya: Edgeworth!

Gumshoe: AND GUMSHOE! (Everyone sighs heavily) Ah, darn it! I timed it wrong! I'm so gonna get a salary cut from this picture, huh?

Director: ...Salary? (Everyone glares and chases the director)

Blooper #3: 

Just then, a small red car can be seen pulling up into the driveway... Completely DEMOLISHED and crashing into the house.

Layton: (Dazed and beaten up) I am sorry, I am SO sorry! I completely forgot that Americans drive on the right!

Luke: For a professor, you sure haven't done your research.

Layton: Did YOU know?

Luke: ...No.

Layton: So there.

Blooper #4:

Suddenly, the doors open, and everyone gasps. A man in black with a monocle comes out.

Butler: Come in. (Everyone enters, and Layton is stopped) Oh, sir, I'll need you to remove your hat.

Layton: Of course. (Takes off his hat)

Director: CUT! Layton, you weren't supposed to take off your hat!

Layton: Why not?

Director: It's supposed to allude to Unwound Future!

Layton: But that's over now. I've moved on.

Director: It's supposed to be a referential joke! Don't take off your hat next time, okay? (Layton shrugs)

At the dinner table, everyone takes their seats, but the host is nowhere to be found.

Phoenix: Where's the host?

Edgeworth: Good question.

Layton: He should've been here before us.

Yomiel: Maybe he was. (Larry burps, and everyone's exasperated)

Larry: Sorry! I'm so sorry! I had some chili during the lunch break, but thank God I just burped. Could've been a lot worse, huh?

Blooper #5:

Don Paolo: I have nothing to hide, but if you feel like you should... (The lights go out, and everyone clamors. The lights go back on, and everyone sees Don Paolo is STILL ALIVE) Oh, right! I was supposed to drop dead! Sorry, let's do that again!

Second take:

Don Paolo: I have nothing to hide, but if you feel like you should... (The lights go out, and everyone clamors. The lights go back on, and everyone sees Don Paolo making a phone call) Sorry! I had to make this call! Descole! My man! What's up? No it's cool, I can talk.

Third take:

Don Paolo: I have nothing to hide, but if you feel like you should... (The lights go out, and everyone clamors. The lights go back on, and everyone sees Don Paolo mooning the camera) Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to personally show you my ass. Kiss it. (Everyone chuckles)

Final blooper of the chapter:

Yomiel: So that just leaves the girl in the purple clothes, the girl with the key in her hair, and the boy with the blue hat.

Maya: I'm not the killer! Ask Nick!

Kay: I'm a thief, not a murderer!

Luke: I can't kill anyone! (They all argue)

Phoenix: Everyone be QUIET! (They all shut up) Do you have any idea who's here? Ladies and gentlemen: Mr. Conway Twitty.

Director: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You are NOT making a Conway Twitty reference in this fan fiction!

Phoenix: What? It's funny!

Director: It's NOT funny! You and Maya having the ladder-step ladder conversations are funny! Referencing an old, tired, OVERLY LONG un-joke is CRAP! Now get back to the script!

Maya: Hey, leave Nick alone-

Director: Get back to the script, or I'm gonna tell everyone what you and Kay have been up to behind closed doors!

Maya: …! Okay... (Everyone is confused) ...He's worse than Manella.

MORE TO COME...


	3. Well it's about time! - Chapter 2

**And Then There Were More - Chapter 2**

When we last left the story, Phoenix had taken charge of the investigation regarding Don Paolo's death. We now join them in the foyer, where they can be seen gathering clues. Or at the very least, trying to...

Phoenix: Edgeworth! How's it going on your end?

Edgeworth: There's nothing unusual about this area. How about you Wright?

Phoenix: No clues here.

Larry: (Is being informed of the murder by Maya) So the mustache guy is dead?! And we haven't found the killer yet?! Neat!

Maya: What?!

Larry: Well, it's usually ME who gets blamed for these sort of things. And I'm not even a suspect or anything now.

Maya: Oh yeah, right... (Goes with Phoenix) Hey Nick, wait for me!

Larry: (Looks up the stairs) Oh. My. GOD. (Runs up the stairs)

Luke: Professor, I'm kinda nervous that no one's noticed my new sweater!

Layton: No one's even looking at you, Luke. They don't even know us.

Luke: Yes, but I'm worried that it might look a little gaudy or harsh on the eyes.

Yomiel: If plaid was gaudy or harsh on the eyes, lumber jacks would be considered way less manly than they are now.

Larry: HEY GUYS! Look what I found! (Wearing a suit of armor) Check it out, I'm a robot from outer space! Let me get down so you can look! Go-Go Gadget skis! (Jumps down, tumbles on the stairs, and knocks out Jowd by ramming into him)

Yomiel: Detective Jowd!

Lynne: Oh dear God!

Cabanela: What did you do that fooooor?!

Later, Larry is being reprimanded for his actions:

Phoenix: Larry, why the HELL would you do that?!

Larry: I always wanted to wear a suit of armor...

Edgeworth: Larry, thanks to you, we've lost the only real detective we've got!

Gumshoe: ...Ouch, pal.

Edgeworth: I mean, the only real detective whose competence is equivalent to his salary.

Gumshoe: And you think that's better?

Edgeworth: My point is Larry, you messed up!

Phoenix: Big time!

Larry: So what'll happen now?

Edgeworth: Mr... Yomiel, was it? Keep an eye on Larry until we've finished our investigations.

Yomiel: Cool.

Larry: You're making me stay here?!

Edgeworth: At least we've got someone to watch if you mess up again!

Larry: (Bangs his head on the wall, pushing a secret switch that moves a bookcase over to reveal a hidden passageway) ...HA! I did something useful! ...I think. Hey guys!

Phoenix: What now? (Sees the passageway) What the?!

Edgeworth: My God, Larry, you actually did something useful!

Larry: HA! I knew it!

In the passageway...

Phoenix: (Comes out) Never mind, it was just the laundry room.

Larry: AHH! (Slams his head on another secret wall switch, opening another passageway) Oh, there we go!

Inside the other passageway...

Phoenix: (Sees a door) Hmm? What's this? (Opens it and discovers an office) Whoa!

Larry: What IS this place?

Edgeworth: (Sees a ream of papers on a desk) Hmm... (Reads the signature on the bottom) "From the desk of Dr. Paul Donovan." This is Don Paolo's office!

Layton: Why would he have an office inside a secret passageway?

Yomiel: He must've been doing something he wanted no one to know about.

Layton: Yes, seeing as he was banished from the scientific community, there is no way he could still have a doctorate.

Phoenix: (Opens a drawer) Guys, look! (Finds several bottles of medicine inside) ..."Cold Killer Y?"

Larry: Don't you mean Cold Killer X?

Phoenix: No, it says Y.

Maya: But I thought Cold Killer Y doesn't exist!

Phoenix: It doesn't. ...Oh my God. Don Paolo was prescribing phony medication!

Layton: Paul... You said you were good now...

Gumshoe: And look what I found! (Brings out a bunch of papers) Copies of prescription sheets!

After sifting through all the prescriptions, one name keeps repeating on the signatures...

Kay: These were being prescribed to...

Edgeworth: Jack M. Cabanela.

Cabanela: Whaaat?! I never bought any Cold Killer Y!

Edgeworth: Then what is your signature doing here?!

Cabanela: ...Alright, fine. I was in the middle of a drug bust involving Cold Killer Y. I went undercover to expose the drug ring. But I used an alias. My real name is Micheal J. Cabanela!

Maya: ...Oh, Michael J! I get it! (Giggles)

Cabanela: Whoa, you've got a cute laugh there, baaaby! If I wasn't holding out for Lynne, I would totally f-

Phoenix: OBJECTION! I object! That was... Objectionable! (Crickets chirp)

Larry: Looks like you got a case of the Edgies eh Nick?

Edgeworth: Don't name a fabricated disease after me!

Yomiel: Anyway, we better take note of this as evidence.

Luke: Right! (Whips his pen out, hitting the light switch, deactivating the lights)

Layton: Luke!

Luke: Sorry, Professor! Let me get the lights back on! (Activates the lights) There! Now weeAAAAH! (Sees the dead Cabanela) Inspector Cabana!

Yomiel: Inspector Cabanela.

Luke: Right, that's what I said.

Larry: Another body?!

Phoenix: I don't know what disturbs me more, that he's dead, or that I'm already used to this.

Edgeworth: Would both be an option?

Phoenix: Ah yeah, right.

Layton: ...That knife...

Gumshoe: Huh? What about it?

Layton: It was the same one used to kill Paul.

Edgeworth: Hmm? ...Layton, you're right!

Luke: Rule #1: Professor Layton is always right. Rule #2: If he's wrong, Rule #1 gets in motion!

Phoenix: No one can always be right... Except me. Because I'm Wright. (Crickets chirp)

Edgeworth: Leave the jokes to the funny people and let's get a move on! (They leave)

Phoenix: (Grumbles) If there were any funny people...

Sissel: (Sees Cabanela's body and meows)

At the hallway...

Phoenix: Alright, listen up. Me, Edgeworth, Layton, and Yomiel are in charge of this investigation now. And we're gonna split into groups of 2!

Edgeworth: Considering our numbers, wouldn't groups of 4 be-

Phoenix: Objection. Anyway, the following groups are Layton and I, Maya and Kay, Larry and Gumshoe... Uh... Edgeworth and Yomiel? I dunno, that could be funny. And Lynne and Luke. (Missle barks) Oh, and Sissel and Missle. (Does his best Fred Jones voice) Now let's split up, gang! (Crickets chirp) No? (Everyone shakes their heads) Alright, just go.

**Phoenix and Layton's side**

Phoenix: So you're the famous Layton, huh?

Layton: Have you heard of me?

Phoenix: I saw a report on you on BBC America. It was right before Doctor What.

Layton: Don't you mean Doctor-

Phoenix: Layton, I AM a lawyer. And you DO know about copyright law, right?

Layton: ...This is a fanfiction.

Phoenix: …Good point.

Layton: Oh look! What's this doing here?

Phoenix: What? (Sees a ladder) Oh, no...

Layton: A ladder?

Phoenix: That's a STEP-ladder...

Layton: Hmm... You know, Wright...

Phoenix: What is it?

Layton: This reminds me of a puzzle!

Phoenix: WHAT?! Layton, we don't have time for-

Layton: If the number of steps on a ladder is 2 digits...

Phoenix: 'I'm sobbing on the inside...'

**Maya and Kay's side**

Maya: Yeah, I know Yatagarasu means three-legged crow. Which I always found kinda gross.

Kay: Really? Why? ...EEEEW! Maya!

Maya: What? That never occurred to you?

Kay: Now I can't stop thinking about it! You're gross, Maya!

Maya: (Blushing) I'm sorry Kay... Can you forgive me?

Kay: Maya, are you... Blushing?

Maya: I just can't help it, being in the presence of someone like you...

Kay: (Blushes) Maya! I-I-I... (Backs into a secret door)

Maya: Kay! (Pauses for a minute, then joins her)

Kay: Alright, which one of us tops?

**Larry and Gumshoe's side**

Gumshoe: Hey, Hairy?

Larry: Larry.

Gumshoe: Larry? That's your name? Wow, I've been getting it wrong this entire time!

Larry: People always do that.

Gumshoe: Anyways, I wanted to say I'm sorry for wrongfully arresting you.

Larry: R-really? Wow, no one's ever apologized to me before.

Gumshoe: Really?

Larry: Yeah, usually it's the other way around!

Gumshoe: You must live a sad life...

Larry: Look who's talking, Mr. Instant Noodles.

Gumshoe: ...You're a sad sack. (Walks away then comes back after a few seconds) ...AND SO AM I! I TRY TO FIGHT IT, TRY TO DENY IT, TRY TO WASH OFF THE FAILURE, BUT **DAMN IT THEY DON'T MAKE WATER HOT ENOUGH! **(Cries on Larry's shoulder, who cries back)

Larry: Let's never fight again!

Gumshoe: You got it, pal!

**Edgeworth and Yomiel's side**

Edgeworth: …Oh, I have one. _Dandan hare wataru ashita ga aru akirame nantenai ze__  
>Dondon susumeba ii utaeba ii sunao ni egao de<em>-

Yomiel: Isn't that Eyeshield 21?

Edgeworth: Yes, it is! It's your turn now.

Yomiel: Okay, um… Houki Kumo-

Edgeworth: (Yawns) Yakitate Japan.

Yomiel: You're good.

Edgeworth: Okay…_Yobisamase! Azayaka ni! Let there be light! Revive a soul!_ …You don't know?

Yomiel: Sorry, man.

Edgeworth: It's Shaman King! You never watched Shaman King?

Yomiel: I know _of_ Shaman King.

Edgeworth: I thought you would know, since you have a ghost cat.

Yomiel: Hey, I'm not wholly _into_ the ghost thing alright?

**Lynne and Luke's side**

Luke: I must say, I'm not really used to investigating without the professor around...

Lynne: Just leave everything to me, kid! I'm an actual police detective! 'Albeit not a very good one... How many times have I died?' (Counts with her fingers)

Luke: What're you counting?

Lynne: The times I died.

Luke: ...(Laughs) Oh you're funny. No one can die more than once!

Lynne: You think so?

Everyone reunites at the main hallway.

Phoenix: How did everyone's investigations go? Mine was... Puzzling, to say the least.

Edgeworth: Our efforts were in vain.

Maya: (Panting) Kay... And I... Were kinda busy...

Larry: Sounds like to me you were getting busy- (Maya slaps him)

Gumshoe: Nothing, pal.

Lynne: Same here.

Luke: (Points to the couch) Where's Detective Jowd? (Everyone is stunned)

Phoenix: He was just here half an hour ago!

Edgeworth: Did he wake up?

Layton: What's going on?

Yomiel: No idea... (Sissel and Missle look from the shadows)

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**


	4. Finally, it's done! - Chapter 3

**And Then There Were More – Chapter 3**

When we last left the story, Inspector Cabanela was murdered by an unknown assailant, and Detective Jowd had gone missing… But where could he have gone?

Phoenix: Alright, we gotta look for Detective Jowd. Together! Everyone cluster up! If one of use leaves the group, that person will be immediately under suspicion!

Maya: Buy Nick, one of us already left the group. Don Paolo's fiancé!

Phoenix: Oh yeah, that Jessica woman… I wonder where she went?

Jessica: I'm right here, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: Oh, you're here! Alright, everyone! Let's-

Edgeworth: HOLD IT!

Phoenix: Edgeworth?! What is it?

Edgeworth: Miss Jessica! I'd like to know where exactly you've been for the past few hours!

Jessica: I… I was in my room. Why?

Edgeworth: Don Paolo and Inspector Cabanela are dead.

Jessica: What?! …Paulie… Dead? (Starts to tear up)

Edgeworth: Miss Jessica, I know this is hard to hear. But is there anyone who can back up your claim that you were in your room?

Jessica: Yes… Yes there is. The butler, Bob Smith.

Phoenix: 'Oh yeah, right… That familiar-looking butler… Bob Smith? What a plain name…'

Larry: (Checks his cell phone) Hey… I think I'm getting reception.

Edgeworth: You are?

Larry: Yeah! If I go up higher, I could probably call the cops! (Runs off)

Phoenix: Wait, Larry! We need to stay together! There's a killer in this house!

Edgeworth: He already left. (Phoenix sighs)

As Larry goes up to the highest point in the house, he sees that he's gotten full reception now.

Larry: Yes! Now I can- (A door opens) What the? Oh, no… It's you! It's been you all along! You're the killer! I should've known!

Suddenly, a loud thud can be heard from outside the house.

Yomiel: What was that?

Layton: Oh please, don't let it be what I think it is…

They go outside and see Larry's corpse, bleeding from the head.

Phoenix: LARRY! Who… Who the Hell… WHO THE HELL DID THIS?! That's it! Everyone cluster together! If anyone even thinks about leaving, consider yourself found guilty!

Maya: …Nick, I've never seen you so-

Phoenix: Grr… Do as I tell you right now, before I lose WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!

Maya: (Gasps) Okay!

As everyone searches for clue en masse, they smell the scent of blood.

Layton: Where's that bloody scent coming from?

Gumshoe: In here! (They go into the room)

Yomiel: My room?

Phoenix: This is your room?

Yomiel: Well, I left my stuff in here as soon as I came in.

Gumshoe: Including this?! (Pulls out a bloody hammer from Yomiel's suitcase) 

Yomiel: WHAT?! That… That's not mine! (Blood drips from the vent up top) Blood? (He opens it to find Jowd's dead body)

Gumshoe: …That's it pal, you're coming with me. (Yomiel runs away) Get him! 

Phoenix: (Looks up at the vent) There's something written inside the vent… An… M?

Meanwhile, Sissel and Missle look at Jowd's body…

The gang reaches the dining room, where they and Yomiel can be seen running around the table, over and over again.

Edgeworth: This isn't working we need a new plan.

Lynne: How about half of us go around one side, and the others the other way?

Edgeworth: Good idea. (They follow through and catch him)

Gumshoe: Alright, Yomiel! You're under arrest for-

Phoenix: OBJECTION!

Edgeworth: Wright?!

Layton: Mr. Wright?!

Maya: Nick?!

Phoenix: That man is not the killer!

Kay: What? We found the weapon in his suitcase! And Jowd's body!

Phoenix: Yes, you found Jowd's body in the vent. But there was something else inside the vent! A clue giving off who the real killer is! (Presents a picture of it) Take that!

Yomiel: An M?

Edgeworth: For Maya?

Layton: The M looks a little cut short though.

Phoenix: It's not an M. Detective Gumshoe, did you check the bottom of the hammer's handle?

Gumshoe: No, why?

Phoenix: Here's why! The bottom of the hammer's handle has a similar symbol on it, only it's much clearer what it says!

Gumshoe: J… J… JJ?!

Flashback…

Don Paolo: Come on out JJ!

Larry: Jessica Johnson?!

Jessica: Me?!

Phoenix: Yes, and if that wasn't enough, the knife has the initials on the handle's bottom too! Jessica Johnson, YOU'RE THE KILLER!

Jessica: B-b-but I told you I was in my room the whole time!

Phoenix: Right, Mr. Bob Smith… If that is his real name!

Edgeworth: What?! Wright, what are you on about?

Phoenix: I thought the butler looked familiar… Then I realized it. This man had played a butler before, but he's none other than- (Gets shot)

Edgeworth: Wright!

Layton; Sir!

Maya: …N… N… NIIIIIIIIIICK!

Gumshoe: Who did that?!

Smith: Me. Bob Smith, or as Mr. Wright was going to say… Shelly de Killer.

Everyone: SHELLY DE KILLER?!

Luke: …Who's that? 

Layton: I haven't the slightest idea.

Edgeworth: de Killer… Miss Johnson was your client!

Layton: Why?! Why would you stoop so low as to-

Jessica: Because of you, Hershel! It was all for you!

Layton: Beg pardon?

Jessica: I had always loved you ever since I read about you in the paper when I was visiting London! But I knew I couldn't have you… Through normal means. I thought if I used Don Paolo, who was an old friend of yours, I could make my way up to you someday! But these detective weirdos ruined everything!

Edgeworth: I'm not a detective.

Yomiel: Neither am I.

Jessica: Whatever! (Pulls out a gun) If I can't have you, then no one can!

Layton: Miss Johnson, let's be reasonable about this!

Jessica: Never!

?: So… It was all because of HIM, huh?

Jessica: Huh…? That voice…!

Layton: It can't be… (Don Paolo appears with Jowd, Cabanela, and Larry) Paul!

Luke: Inspector Banana!

Lynne: Cabanela.

Luke: Right, that's what I said.

Kay: Larry?!

Larry: Did you miss me?

Edgeworth: Sad to say, I did indeed.

Jowd: Jessica Johnson, you're under arrest for murder!

Cabanela: So put your gun down and hands behind your back, okaaaay? (Jessica attemps to shoot, but Jowd restrains her) Always have to do it the hard way…

Edgeworth: I just have one question: HOW?! How are you alive again?!

Yomiel: Sissel…

Edgeworth: Sissel? (Sissel meows) The… The cat?

Yomiel: Sissel can go back in time and save people's lives.

Edgeworth: He can? But that's impossible!

Phoenix: Edgeworth, you say a woman get exorcised in court.

Edgeworth: Ah yes, that's right, Wright- Wait, WRIGHT?! WHAT?!

Phoenix: Yeah, Sissel and Missile saved me too. They stopped de Killer… (Sees de Killer's unconscious body with shards of a vase next to him) Cold.

After Jessica and de Killer's arrest.

Don Paolo: So… This whole time… Jessie… Jessica was using me… To get to you, Layton?

Layton: Sad but true. I understand if you're sad.

Don Paolo: LAYTON! YOU! You will pay for this again! (Flies away on his umbrella-copter)

Layton: Not again…!

Kay: Well, that was a crazy night!

Larry: You said it.

Phoenix: But you know… It was actually kinda fun.

Edgeworth: Getting murdered was fun?

Phoenix No, not that! Solving a mystery with all of you! Maybe… We should do it again sometime…

Edgeworth: Wright, we're lawyers, not detectives!

Phoenix: Hey, what's wrong with moonlighting a little bit?

Layton: I concur, this was indeed an invigorating experience!

Yomiel: Yeah, I didn't do much of anything, but it was fun watching you all!

Phoenix: Who knows? Maybe one day we'll all cross paths again… Maybe. (Everyone leaves)

Maya: Alright, Nick! That night really worked up my appetite, so burgers?

Phoenix: Okay, then. Let's go!

**THE END**


End file.
